


Terms and Conditions

by crimsondemons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Light BDSM, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Platonic BDSM, Professor-Student Relationship, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondemons/pseuds/crimsondemons
Summary: All original:Law student Elisabeth - Betty - Hardmann falls for her civil law Prof. Dr. Daniel Grunewald.Soon enough they close a deal.
Relationships: Original Character / Original Character
Kudos: 3





	Terms and Conditions

Near the end of the reading Prof. Grunewald locked eyes with me, implying with a short nod that I should come to him after the class. Cautiously I looked around whether anyone had noticed the professor's gesture towards me but it didn't seem that way. Most students were either already packing their stuff or playing on their smartphones and tablets. I didn't mind.  
After the reading I packed my stuff delibaretly slowly, hoping that most of the students would've left the lecture hall by the time I was finished packing.  
Apart from two other students who had walked up to Prof. Grunewald asking him some questions related to todays reading, I was the only one still left. I sighed, hoping they would hurry upp a little.  
I was quite curious as to why he had gestured me to talk to him. My heart was racing and I felt somewhat shakey. It had been weeks now that the exchange of gazes during the lecture and after its end had gone on and I was sure that he knew that I was flirting with him. But why had he called me here? Was it to scold me and tell me to beat it? Or …  
“Miss Hardmann,” his voice interrupted my last thought. I looked up, blushing.  
“Yes, Prof. Grunewald, you wanted me to ..”  
“Yes, please, follow me to my office,” he picked up his briefcase, turned and walked towards the door without giving me another look. My heart dropped into my gut. Had I gone too far, making eye contact with him? What would he do once we arrived at his office? 

“After you,” he held the door to his office open and I stepped into the room. It wasn't large, but neither very small. A bookshelf covered one wall, packed with books. In the middle of the room, in front of the only window stood an antique and quite expensive looking desk probably made out of some tropical wood. Apart from a Mac it was completely empty.  
“Take a seat,” Prof. Grunewald gestured at the seat in front of his desk. I took off my coat and hung it over the chair. I sat down and crossed my legs. Prof. Grunewald slowly walked around his desk and sat down on the opposite side.  
“Well ..” he tapped his fingers on his desk, “what are we gonna do now?” He didn't show any emotion, just patiently waited for my answer.  
“I'm .. sorry?” I caughed.  
“Miss Hardmann, you know as well as I do what you've been trying to achieve the past weeks, so please, do me a favor and don't deny it,” he raised an eyebrow, still showing no sign of any emotion.  
“Well,” I shifted in my seat, lowering my gaze to his desk. My hands were trembling by now and even though I was holding my hands together – trying to cover the trembling - I was nervous.  
“Yes?” he asked calmly. I looked up. He was sitting comfortably in his chair, slightly leaned back, watching my reactions, “please, go on and tell me what you've been doing.”  
“I .. am flirting with you,” I uttered hesitantly, briefly looking down just to look up and meet his eyes again. He smirked.  
“Good, you at least admitted it. So what is your intention behind this demeanor? Be honest,” he inquired, placing his left hand on the desk, making it impossible to ignore his wedding ring. I sighed and just met his grey eyes with an helpless expression. Thinking about the possible – honest – answers made me blush. My hands felt dead cold, my heart was racing and I wasn't sure what all of this would lead to.  
“You..” I cleared my throat, “really want me to be honest?”  
“Yes,” he nodded and it seemed to me as if his voice had gotten a tiny bit softer. I felt that I was blushing even more, but I gathered up all my courage, looked at him and hesitantly answered: “I think that you're really attractive, not just physically but also your knowledge. And I would love to..” He gestured me to stop talking and stood up. It was dead quiet in the room, the only sound were his shoes hitting the ground as he walked to the door, locking it. I followed his movements with my eyes. Over the past months I kind of had fallen for his walk, the slight limp, the otherwise smooth – almost catlike - movement of his body. My heart was pounding and I could've sworn that it was audible.  
Prof. Grunewald sauntered back to me, leaning against the corner of his desk, not even an arm's length away from me. I tilted my head, looking up at him. I could sense the fresh but somewhat musky scent of his perfume. His grey eyes met mine, only now there was some mischievous sparkle in them. He reached out his hand, gently grasping my chin.  
“Listen, Miss Hardmann, I had as much time to think about all of this as you had to flirt with me the last months,” he hesitated, observing my reaction. I felt somewhere near fainting, his cool fingers on my skin seemed to send electric waves through my whole body. And by now he must've noticed how much I was shaking.  
“And since you just confirmed what I thought – there might be the possebility to come to an arrangement that .. suits both our needs,” he let go of my chin and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “are you interested?”  
“Why, yes, of course,” I nodded eagerly. Anything beyond the point of him accusing me of any kind of sexual harrassment (due to my flirting) seemed more than perfect.  
“Tz, tz, tz .. what did I tell you in class?”  
“What?” - I felt like the guy from Pulp Fiction who was being questioned at gunpoint.  
“About making contracts. What is the first rule?” Prof. Grunewald inquired.  
“Knowing the essentialia negotii?” I stuttered.  
“That's right. Do you know them, Miss Hardmann?”  
“Wha – uhm, no,” I admitted.  
“And yet you agreed to the terms of my .. arrangement?”  
“I .. think so, yes.”  
“Well, would you like to know the terms of this arrangement then?” he walked slowly back behind his desk and pulled open a drawer. I couldn't see, what he took out of it. Whatever it was, he was holding it behind his back as he slowly returned to the corner of the desk he'd been leaning against before.  
“First of all – we're gonna play after my rules. You'll accept and obay them. If you don't obey them the arrangement ends immediately.  
Secondly - if you wan't to voice any requests as to what you would like to do, you may. But I won't guarantee that I'll change the rules for you.  
Thirdly – as I see that this is your question – yes, this is also about sex.  
Fourthly – you will work here as a research assistant, that'll make things easier and less suspicious.  
Fifthly – and this is next to rule number one the most important one – you will not talk to anybody about our arrangement. If you do, it will end immediately. Also I will from then on deny it ever existed.  
And last but not least – I will always be honest with you. I will never do any harm to you except you want me to; I will never ask you to do something you don't want to do. You will always have the choice to deny any task I asked you to do, but there will be consequences. You do have always the possebility to end the arrangement, but we won't resume it after that. Do you understand these rules and agree to follow them?”  
I gulped, my eyes wandering over his body. The grey suit was just slightly lighter than the color of his eyes, I noted. He reached out his hand, grasping my chin again, gently stroking over my skin, “You don't have to be afraid, Miss Hardmann,” his voice was soft now, “you wanted civil and contract law. Now you get it. Make a decission.”  
“Yes, I agree to your terms – and conditions,” I chuckled.  
“Good,” he let go of my chin at once, “stand up.” I did and again it struck me that we were about the same height.  
“Give me your right hand,” he commanded.  
“What?” I was taken aback.  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Yes, I suppose,” I anxiously looked up at him.  
“Do you trust me or do you just suppose you do? Always make clear statements, don't let people interpret too much,” he sounded annoyed.  
“Yes, I do trust you. I answered obediently.  
“Good,” he caressed my cheek, in his eyes was some dark expression I hadn't seen before. He took a grasp of my right hand and finally pulled his other arm out from behind his back. He was holding a golden bracelet. And a screwdriver.  
“Since you agreed to our arrangement, I will give you this. Don't take it off. As long as you're wearing it, we do have our arrangement. It is supposed to remind you of that,” he opened the bracelet and slid it over my hand around my wrist, screwing it close. He put the screwdriver back on his desk. I was still – or again? - shaking. My eyes focused on the cold golden bracelet around my wrist. It fit perfectly. Suddenly I felt the touch of his cool elegant fingers on my cheek once more, he pulled me into him, sinking his lips onto mine in a feverish and ravenous kiss. Instictively my arms wrapped around his neck, feeling the softness of his hair under my fingers, pulling him closer to me.  
A moan escaped his mouth in between kisses. He ended the kiss, gently laying his right hand on my cheek again, whilst the other one slid down my right side, until it rested on my hip. Prof. Grunewald bit his lip, meeting my eyes again. I still felt dizzy from the sensation of feeling his lips on mine, his tongue playing with mine.  
“I'm pretty sure our arrangement will work out just fine. Please be here tomorrow morning, at 8am. That's two hours before my lecture. I am fairly certain that you don't have any other courses there,” he demanded, “I need the secretary to show you how to work your way into the office tasks here. Also you'll get your employment contract.” He let go of me, “Please leave now. And close the door,” he turned and walked behind his desk again, sitting down in his chair.  
“May I ask one question, before I leave?”  
Prof. Grunewald looked up, a weak grin on his face, “Go ahead.”  
“Why me?” I sat down in my chair, crossing my arms. Somehow this thought had just come to my mind – it had struck me that from all the students that came to his readings just to admire him, out of some yet unknown reason he had chosen me.  
“You're smart, you think for yourself, you're persistent in what you do, you're a challenge and beautiful. You are quite outstanding and that appeals to me, Miss Hardmann,” he smirked, licking his lips, “if you don't mind leaving me alone with my work now?”  
“Yes, thank you, Sir,” I answered and got up – not without noticing the oh so familiar flicker in his eyes when I'd called him “Sir”. I picked up my bag and put on my coat.  
“Have a good evening, Miss Hardmann,” he said as I left his office.

The secretary gave me a curious look on my way out, but I didn't care. As soon as I was out of the building I snapped.  
“Holly shit … fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What the hell just happened?” my thoughts came pouring out of my mouth. I couldn't believe that all of this had just happened. That after all these months Prof. Grunewald just seemed to want me as much is I wanted him. I looked at the bracelet on my right wrist. It was there. The proof that all of this was real and happening. My heart jumped painfully.

I fumbled a cigarette out of the pack I had in my coat and lit it, taking a deep drag as I walked to the trainstation. My hands were still shaking, only that now it was excitement rather than fear.

**Author's Note:**

> It's still a work in progress, I only get around writing one or two chapters every now and then.


End file.
